


Slide of Hand

by sorrywhatever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrywhatever/pseuds/sorrywhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow college/high school verse AU. Oliver’s been fighting his feelings for Felicity for all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide of Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketRem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for RocketRem on her birthday. Happy birthday!!!

He’d been pulling his shirt over his head when she walked in on him at the pool house. His back was turned to the door, but he heard her quiet “Oh” as the door opened and turned his head just in time to see the plastic cup she’d been carrying slip from her hands and clatter on the stone floor.

Her eyes were glued to him, wide and surprised. “Oliver! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here. I was just, you know, coming to get some more water from the sink. But you are here. Yep. So I’m, uh, just gonna go. Sorry!” and with that Felicity quickly turned and closed the French doors behind her.

He smiled, walking the few steps to the door to pick up her abandoned cup, turning to the sink at the bar nearby to place it inside and quickly grabbing a new one to fill with water. He could see from her shadow that she was still standing outside the door, and he opened it slowly, clearing his throat so as not to startle her.

“Felicity,” he said, gently touching her shoulder. She turned, her eyes raking up his naked chest before noticing the water he held out to her in his hand.

“Oh, thank you,” she said, taking the cup, their fingers brushing lightly and sending unexpected heat to his belly.

She turned to him, taking a long drink, and he couldn’t help but appreciate how she looked, her skin a little golden from the sun, her vibrant purple bikini showing through the white cotton of the large shirt she wore as a cover up. He lowered his gaze, trying not to be too obvious as he admired her legs. She had really gorgeous legs.

She finished drinking, smiling up at him. “Are you going to join us?” she asked hopefully, pointing to where Tommy, Sara and Thea all sat by the pool. “I mean, you were changing to come swim, right? When I, uh, walked in. I’m just glad I didn’t walk in a minute later. Or that would have been way more awkward.”

He tilted his head to the side, smiling at her as she babbled. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed being around her. He’d gravitated towards her in high school, but he’d been dating Laurel and a slew of other girls and he always worried their age difference was too much to consider dating her. Plus, how he felt about her went way beyond casual dating, but that had seemed to be all he was capable of in high school. But here she was, eighteen and about to start college.

He’d been away most of the year, nearly completing a full year of college, and he’d actually been happy about being home for the summer until his dad had started pestering him to intern at the office. Hanging out with Tommy, Sara and Felicity had turned out to be the highlight of his summer so far. They took turns at his pool and Tommy’s, and although Oliver hated swimming, he couldn’t bring himself to say no when Felicity was around.

She took a deep breath, effectively squashing her nervous babble, and Oliver took a step back. “Uh, yeah, let me just go finish changing and I’ll come join you,” he said, but then he took another look at her and noticed something that made his heart sink.

Before she could turn to go, he reached out, grabbing her hand. “Felicity, whose shirt is that you’re wearing?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how jealous he felt all of the sudden now that he realized she was wearing a man’s dress shirt.

She plucked at the collar of the shirt, pulling it to reveal one strap of her top. “Oh, Tommy gave it to me. Sara and I were over there late the other night and ended up sleeping in the guest wing. I liked it, so he let me keep it.”

She laughed, oblivious at first to his inner turmoil. He glanced at his best friend, realizing that he was probably glaring daggers at him and that he was utterly hopeless at concealing his feelings around her. How she’d never guessed how he felt about her in high school, he’d never know.

“Oliver,” she said, stepping closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

His jaw clenched, his hand gripped in a fist until Felicity grabbed his wrist, turning it so she could weave their fingers together.

“You know Tommy and I are just friends, right?” she asked.

“Yeah. Sure.” He nodded, avoiding her gaze.

“Are you upset about something?” she asked, and the softness in her voice was his undoing. He ran his free hand through his short hair, screwing up his face in frustration. He tugged on her arm, pulling her back into the pool house and shutting the door behind him.

“Felicity,” he said, looking into her eyes. His gaze flicked down to her mouth, mesmerized as she bit her lip, a nervous habit that had always driven him wild. She had absolutely no idea what she did to him.

Next thing he knew he was kissing her, his hands cupping her jaw as he gently slid his tongue against the seam of her lips, tilting her head and groaning, desperately, when she opened up willingly to him. He’d kissed her only once before, years earlier, and he had never, ever forgotten it. But this was already so much more.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and he felt himself growing hard in his pants. Fuck, two minutes in and he was already wildly turned on. She raked her nails down his bare back and he bucked into her, cursing, and forcing himself to take a step back.

His hand still on her waist, he looked at her, breathing her in and trying his hardest to not give in to his primal urge to rip Tommy’s damn shirt right off of her.

“Oliver,” she said, reaching to touch his face, her nails scratching lightly on his stubble before tracing his lips. Her eyes were dark, pupils blown from lust, and he felt so torn. Up until now he’d always told himself the best thing he could do for her was to let her go. He didn’t want to hold her back or fuck this up. But god, every cell in his body came alive when he was with her. And now he knew that their other kiss wasn’t just a fluke, some magic born of that night long ago, of being 17 and horny and a little drunk. Because he was sober now, and that magic turned out not to be magic at all. It was just her.

“I….” he started, huffing a nervous laugh and smiling crookedly at her. He never felt nervous around girls. “What do you want, Felicity?” he asked, trying again.

“Oliver, isn’t it obvious,” she said, smiling and grasping his hand, bringing it up to lay on her chest over her pounding heart. She held him there, her small hand holding him to her, and he could feel her heart beating, steady and fast. “I just want you,” she whispered, her eyes on his lips. She was full of surprises, and fuck if he wasn’t now fully hard and straining to get out of his pants.

His lips crashed back down on hers, his hands working quickly to undo the buttons of the shirt before pushing it down off her arms. He stepped back with her in his arms, moving until his legs bumped the large couch that sat in the center of the room. He put one knee on the couch, bending her back to lay with her body angled into the corner.

They made out like that for awhile, his body hovering over her, trying to keep a respectable distance between them. Before long, Felicity grew frustrated, lifting one leg up over his hip and grabbing his ass, trying to pull him down to lay fully on top of her. He knew now she must be able to feel him, so hard and desperate to feel her too.

She moved her hips against his, tilting until her core was lined up with his erection. She wrapped both legs around him and ground up into him, moaning, and the onslaught of sensations forced him to break away from the kiss to gasp for air.

“Fuck! Felicity!” he cried out. “We don’t have to rush this,” he said, trying to put the breaks on whatever this thing was. He didn’t want to ruin this by rushing through.

“I know, Oliver,” she said.

She pushed gently on his shoulder and he quickly sat up, respecting her wish for space. She noticed how his face fell, and quickly wanted to reassure him. He sat next to her on the couch, and she could see that his hands were trembling. She was shaking, too. God, how she wanted him.

She turned her body, lifting her leg to straddle his thigh and grabbing his face so he’d look at her. “I know we don’t have to rush. But I really, really don’t want to stop.”

With that she was kissing him again, and his hands went instantly to her ass, massaging and pulling her body flush against him. She could feel his hard, impressive length as she rocked her hips against him, the thin material of her bikini bottom barely disguising the feeling and size of him.

He slid his hands up her bare back, sucking at her neck as he ground himself up against her. “Felicity, you’re gonna make me come in my pants,” he groaned, and he seemed to think that was a bad thing, but Felicity thought it sounded unbelievably hot.

“So then come in your pants, Oliver,” she breathed, grinding down on him, chasing the delicious friction of his cock sliding against her. He felt the base of his spine tingling, nearly undone by her. Her taste, the noises she made, the way she sucked on his tongue, that fucking fantastic purple bikini that he was now going to need to have bronzed and hung in his bedroom.

He growled, pulling her down harder on top of him, kissing her desperately and pumping his hips up. She started to tense and he watched, spellbound, as a faint flush came to her chest. He rubbed one large hand on her thigh, looking down between them to watch where she sat on top of him in that gorgeous, vibrant purple bikini bottom. She rocked on top of him and he kneaded her ass with his other hand, willing himself to hold off just a minute longer.

“Oliver! Ooooh, Oliver,” she moaned, biting his shoulder and rocking harder against him. Their breath came out in short, quick pants and they moved quickly, rubbing against each other, each chasing their release.

“Oliver! Oliver!” she shouted and he’d swear each time she said his name it went straight to his dick, taking him that much closer to the edge. Suddenly she tensed, throwing her head back as she came on top of him, rocking her hips and moaning. Fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed.

“Felicity!” he cried, his own orgasm crashing into him as he released long and hard, his cock throbbing in his pants.

They slumped against each other, rubbing their hands slowly over each other’s bare skin as their heart rate slowly returned to normal. She darted her tongue out to taste his skin, licking his pec and across his nipple. He growled her name in surprise and arousal.

“Sorry,” she said a little bit sheepishly. “I’ve just always wanted to do that.”

“Mmmm,” he replied, relaxed and happy. “Plenty of time for that. I promise.”

Felicity sat up, looking into his eyes and searching for something. Blue on blue and everything just seemed so much clearer now between them.

“Plenty of time,” she agreed with a nod. She slowly stood up, straightening her swim suit and reaching for the discarded shirt.

“We better get out there before someone sends out a search party to look for us,” she said, starting to pull the shirt back on. Oliver stood, tugging it away from her and shaking his head.

“Don’t wear that. Let me give you one of mine.” He turned, going to the small closet at the back of the pool house and grabbing a shirt off a hanger to hand to her.

Felicity smiled, pulling it around her shoulders. “You know that Tommy’s going to notice,” she said, starting to walk to the door.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
